Solo una noche
by Hori-Rin
Summary: Sus corazones están destrozados pues sus personas amadas se han ido (de viaje:v) solo una noche de copas fue suficiente para que se olvidaran de ellos por un momento. ¡GENDERBENDER! NozoUmi
1. chapter 1

AYE AYE! AMIGOS, aquí con una nueva historia xdxdxd la cual no debería publicar hasta actualizar en la otra.

Pero uff este tiempo a estado dificil para mi, y la inspiración me hizo una mala jugada al hacerme pensar ideas para esta historia :"v

Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Nozomi – **el chico la miraba con ternura.**

Yo también lo espero, Elicchi – **inevitablemente, ella comenzó a llorar.**

No quiero que me esperes, no sé cuándo volveré – **Eli limpiaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares.**

No digas eso.

Es la verdad. Estaré fuera mucho tiempo, ni siquiera sé si mis sentimientos seguirán como están ahora – **aunque sonara muy duro de su parte, tenía que ser sincero.**

P-Pero-

No, nada de peros, quiero que sigas con tu vida.

 **Después de que el chico abordara el avión con destino a Rusia, Umi y Nico acompañaron a Nozomi a casa. Subieron al auto del menor y emprendieron su viaje.**

No me gusta verte de esa manera, Nozomi – **Nico suspiraba.**

Que se puede hacer Nicocchi.

¡Vamos a salir! Hoy es viernes y no tengo nada que hacer.

No tengo humor.

Creo que sería buena idea, ya sabes, despejarte un poco, ve las cosas por el lado positivo.

¡Bien dicho, Umi! Llamare a Honoka y Maki para organizar todo.

Después de un par de minutos llegaron a la casa de la pelinegra primero.

Nos vemos dentro de 1 hora, ¿entendido?

Claro – **contesto Umi.**

 **Nozomi aprovecho que Nico se había ido para pasarse al asiento del copiloto.**

Dejaste un cambio de ropa la última vez que fuiste a mi casa.

Oh, bien, entonces vayamos a casa.

 **Al llegar al lugar, Nozomi comenzó a buscar un cambio de ropa mientras el arquero se duchaba.**

¿Lista? – **Umi tocaba la puerta.**

No estoy segura – **la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, ropa y zapatos estaban regados por todo el lugar** – sería más fácil si Kotori-chan estuviera aquí.

Bueno, ciertamente ella era muy buena en cuanto a cambios de ropa, pero creo que podrás encontrar algo con lo que te verás muy linda.

 **Eso hizo sonrojar a Nozomi.**

Cuando estés lista me avisas, estaré en la sala.

 **Pasado un tiempo, se decidió por un short negro, una camisa de tirantes un poco suelta y unos zapatos de color morado. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala.**

Veo que estas lista – **Umi usaba un pantalón azul con una camiseta blanca** – te ves muy bien.

Tu igual, Umi-kun.

Aún quedan 40 minutos, ¿quieres hacer algo más?

Me gustaría descansar un poco – **dicho esto, se sentó junto al menor y se recargo en él.**

 **Ambos se quedaron así. Mientras Nozomi dormía un poco, el peliazul buscaba algo que ver en la tele hasta que recibió una llamada de su mejor amigo.**

 _¿Hola?_

 _¿Qué ocurre, Honoka?_

 _Podrías pasar por mí, Nico-chan me dijo que iríamos a algún club pero no menciono a cual._

 _Claro, dame 20 minutos y estoy ahí._

 _Bien, nos vemos._

 **Umi se acomodó de nuevo y despertó a Nozomi.**

Es hora de que nos vayamos.

Okey~

 **Salieron del lugar y fueron por Honoka.**

¡Oh! Hola Nozomi-chan – **exclamaba el pelinaranja con entusiasmo.**

Hola, te veo muy emocionado, ¿veras a alguien?

 **Honoka comenzó a reír con nerviosismo** – Si, Tsubasa-chan estará ahí… donde sea que vayamos.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Nico-chan me dijo que la llamaría.

Sera una noche divertida entonces.

 **Umi seguía las instrucciones que Nico le había mandado hace un momento, al llegar, el lugar se miraba muy impresionante, era grande y estaba muy iluminado (Obra de Maki) pensó.**

 **Los tres bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada donde un hombre alto y con cara de pocos amigos se encontraba.**

Ehh… Venimos con Nishikino Maki – **lo dijo con un poco de duda pues no estaba seguro.**

 **El hombre solo les pidió sus identificaciones y les indico donde estarían.**

 **Era un balcón donde se podía ver todo el club.**

Maki-kun es increíble – **dijo Honoka con asombro.**

Ya lo creo – **Umi también estaba impresionado.**

 **Llegaron al final de los escalones donde se podían escuchar risas (lo más probable que Rin estuviera jugando con Nico)**

Vaya que te has lucido esta vez, Maki-kun – **Nozomi le sonrió.**

Bueno, imagine que te resultaría molesto estar con muchas personas.

Awww, hiciste esto por mamá Nozomi – **la pelimorada envolvió a el menor en un abrazo.**

C-Como s-sea.

 **Cuando todos estaban en la mesa correspondiente, comenzaron a hablar de cómo había ido su semana, Nozomi pregunto por las calificaciones del trio baka, quienes solo se limitaron a beber sus bebidas rápidamente.**

Eli se fue hoy, ¿cierto? – **pregunto Maki.**

 **Nozomi solo asintió. Nico noto el cambio de actitud de su amiga, así que se apresuró a hablar.**

V-Vamos, estamos en uno de los mejores club de Japón, vayamos a bailar – **en un movimiento rápido tomo la mano de Maki y comenzó a arrastrarlo escaleras abajo.**

Tomate tonto, ella está muy deprimida por eso – **la bajita lo golpeo en el brazo.**

Oh vamos, Eli es mi mejor amigo y no estoy llorando por que se fue.

Pero ella lo ama, son sentimientos diferentes.

Tiene que superarlo, nos tiene a todos nosotros después de todo.

Maki… Eso fue muy lindo~ - **Nico lo abrazó.**

No sabía que Maki-kun pensara de esa manera tan tierna – **Nozomi, quien estaba espiando desde arriba, observo toda la escena pues quería tener un poco de material para molestarlos después.**

¿Ver eso te alegro un poco? – **Umi preguntaba mientras traía consigo unas bebidas. (Alcohol pues :v)**

Son tan lindos – **la chica acepto la bebida.**

 **Se quedaron callados un rato pues todos los demás habían bajado a bailar. El arquero quería que Nozomi la pasara bien, así que activo su modo príncipe.**

¿Qué hace una hermosa señorita sola por aquí? – **la cara de la mayor cambio de un semblante triste a uno juguetón.**

Bueno, esperaba que alguien me sacara a bailar, pero veo que ninguno de los presentes aquí tiene las agallas – **con su mano señalaba la nada.**

 **Ambos comenzaron a reír, este tipo de cosas solo las hacían estando solos o acompañados de Rin.**

B-Bien, yo soy el príncipe Sonoda, me permitiría esta pieza.

 **De fondo sonaba cualquier canción que usted escuche en los antros/clubs/ salida.**

Estaría encantada.

 **Ambos bajaron y comenzaron a buscar a los demás. Todos estaban bailando con su respectiva pareja, hasta Honoka, así que ellos igual.**

 **Hubo un momento en que nada les importo y comenzaron a bailar muy juntos, eso más las bebidas que habían ingerido, estaban borrachos, y el resto de µs se dio cuenta. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y el club estaba por cerrar, Maki pidió un taxi para el dúo Lily White pues estos estaban completamente en otro mundo, dio la dirección de Nozomi y el taxi se fue.**

 ** _UMI POV*_**

 **Mi cabeza me duele, siento mi cuerpo caliente. OH DIOS, ESPERO QUE MI BEBIDA NO TUVIERA DROGAS.**

¡DEMONIOS! – **se incorporó rápidamente y se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Nozomi.**

No te muevas tanto – **a su lado se encontraba la pelimorada, ambos estaban sudando, ebrios y quien sabe que mas.**

Hace mucho calor aquí adentro – **se removió y los destapo a los dos.**

Ni me lo digas, me canse de buscar el control remoto del aire acondicionado – **Nozomi se levantó, los rostros de ambos quedaron muy cerca, tanto que podían sentir sus respiraciones chocar.**

¿No tenias calor?– **Umi le sonrió.**

Tengo mucho calor – **juntaron sus labios en un lento beso. Desesperada, la tarotista comenzó a quitarse su blusa. Se sentó en el regazo del muchacho. Este imito a la chica y se quitó su camisa.**

 **Con cada beso se desaparecía una prenda, hasta que quedaron en ropa interior.**

¿Estás segura? – **pese a que no estaba muy consiente, quería asegurarse de hacer todo bien.**

Mañana responderé a eso, por ahora, solo quiero olvidarme de todo.

 **Las manos de Nozomi comenzaron a moverse por el abdomen de Umi.**

Wow, no recordaba que estuvieras tan marcado.

Son los resultados de entrenar tanto – **con delicadeza, Umi desabrocho el sostén de la mayor, dejando expuestos su gran busto.**

 **Nozomi, quien aún estaba sentada en el regazo del peliazul, sintió un bulto golpear en su intimidad.**

Veo que estas muy animado aquí~ - **la chica coloco su mano izquierda sobre el bóxer de este y empezó a sobarlo con delicadeza. Este sería uno de sus mejores momentos, pues el ver a su amigo, un joven serio y muy tímido en esta situación, con sus ojos cerrados y mordiendo su labio inferior, era sumamente excitante.**

 **Umi no se quedaría atrás, tomo ambos pechos y comenzó a masajearlos con un poco de rudeza ya que Nozomi había aumentado la velocidad de sus caricias.**

Y-Ya no aguanto más – **el tampoco soportaría más, ambos habían cruzado la línea hace mucho.**

 **Umi comenzó a morder el cuello de la tarotista (en el cual claramente quedarían marcas)**

 **El menor recostó a Nozomi y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Se deshizo de sus boxers rápidamente dejando expuesto su miembro erecto, la pelimorada soltó un pequeño gemido al verlo.**

 **Finalmente la penetro.**

 **Nozomi rasguño la espalda del chico en respuesta de su acción. Umi beso su frente, sus mejillas y por ultimo sus labios.**

 **Umi se movía de forma lenta para no lastimar mucho a Nozomi. Cuando la muchacha dejo de rasguñarlo empezó a moverse de manera más rápida. Los gemidos de su compañera inundaban la habitación, gemidos los cuales era música para los odios de Umi.**

P-Puedes h-hacerlo más… más rápido – **apenas podía articular las palabras pues estaba demasiado excitada.**

 **Cumplido lo pedido y comenzó a acelerar las embestidas. Umi sentía que llegaría pronto al orgasmo así que empezó a dar embestidas más fuertes y rápidas. Nozomi igual estaba por llegar, tomo el rostro del muchacho y antes de terminar se dieron un largo beso en el cual el arquero mordió el labio de la mayor.**

Creo que tengo más calor – **Umi se recostó a un lado de Nozomi.**

 **La pelimorada tomo por sorpresa al chico abrazándolo.**

No te iras, ¿verdad?

…No, aquí estaré – **ambos se abrazaron.**

¿Te saltaras tus entrenamientos matutinos?

¿Para estar contigo? Claro que sí - **debido al cansancio ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.**

 **En la manaña***

mi..

Mm..

Umi..

Q-que.. - **aun adormilado contestaba.**

¡UMI, CON UN DEMONIO PONTE UNOS PANTALONES!

 **El chico por fin despertó debido a los gritos de su amigo.**

¡¿M-MAKI, Q-QUE HACES AQUÍ?! - **con rapidez tomo la sabana y cubrió su parte delantera.**

¡MALDITA SEA! - **el pelirrojo estaba cubriendo sus ojos.**

YA CÁLLATE, COMO SI NUNCA ME HUBIERAS VISTO DE ESTA FORMA.

PUES CLARO QUE NO IMBÉCIL - **Maki había salido de la habitación.**

 **Umi comenzó a tallar sus ojos pues el sol se los estaba lastimando. Se percato que su compañera ya no estaba a su lado, así que se coloco sus boxers y salio en busca de ella.**

 **Entro a la cocina y la vio ahí; ella ya estaba vestida.**

 **El muchacho se acerco y la abrazo por la espalda** \- Me dejaste solo en la habitación, tuve que escuchar los gritos de Maki.

U-Umi-kun.

Efectivamente, este lugar huele a sexo - **Nico iba entrando a la pequeña cocina junto con el nombrado de hace un momento.**

UMI QUE RAYOS PASA CONTIGO - **la bajita se escondió detrás de Maki.**

Por lo menos ahora tienes puesto algo.

Umi-kun ponte algo encima - **Nozomi tomo su mano y lo llevo de nuevo a la habitación.**

No era necesario que vinieras conmigo - **el peliazul comenzó a buscar su camisa y pantalones.**

Bueno... - **la mayor le dio un abrazo justo como el se lo había dado momentos antes.**

 **Umi se dio la vuelta quedando frente a Nozomi, ambos se acercaron y se dieron un beso.**

Buenos días - **el ojiambar le dedico una sonrisa (acompañada de un sonrojo).**

¡Espero que no este haciendo nada... nada malo! - **la voz de la pelinegra se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta.**

 **El menor solo se coloco su ropa rápidamente y abrió la puerta.**

Nada que no hayas hecho con Maki.

 **Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina.**

Tengo hambre, ¿quieren salir a comer algo? - **pregunto Maki.**

Claro - **respondió Umi.**

Me parece bien.

 **Los cuatro muchachos salieron del departamento y cada quien subió a su auto (al de su respectiva pareja)**

Bien, te mandare la dirección del restaurante, llegaremos después de ustedes, tengo que dejar algo en el hospital - **el pelirrojo encendió su auto y se fue.**

¿Entonces hacemos un poco de tiempo?

Si te refieres a eso, entonces no, pero si quieres ir a dar una pequeña vuelta entonces si - **Nozomi aclaro.**

¡N-No tenia esa intención! - **el peliazul imito la acción de su amigo y se fueron del estacionamiento.**

Me fue un poco dificil escribir el lemon XD escribía una parte y después cerraba la pestaña por que era demasiado vergonzoso para mi.

Espero que la inspiración me llegue y aquí se quede. Probablemente actualizare **Sera correspondido?** durante estos días :) nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar T.T pero ya eran los últimos días para entregar trabajos finales en la prepa y no sabia si tenia que recursar de nuevo :"v pero ya, ayer en la noche me dio un ataque de inspiración gracias a los comentarios de unas bellas personitas n.n

¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO! :D

* * *

 **Ambos iban en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, procesando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior; hablarían de eso después.**

Umi-kun – **llamó la mayor.**

Dime~ – **el chico no despego la vista del camino.**

Detén el auto – **fue una petición un tanto extraña,** _¿Querrá hacer sus necesidades?_ **Se preguntaba.**

¿Ese no es Honoka-kun?

 **Efectivamente, el muchacho estaba sentado en una banca con un ramo de flores en mano. Umi detuvo abruptamente el auto, la pareja se sumió en silencio pues no estaban tan lejos del otro joven.**

¿Qué hace ahí? – **susurró el peli azul.**

Espera por alguien, eso es claro – **Nozomi sabía de quien se trataba, pero quería estar segura.**

 **Umi comenzó a bajar la ventanilla para hablar, pero justo había llegado la persona. Nozomi se abalanzó sobre el menor haciendo que el asiento se reclinara.**

Lamento hacerte esperar, Honoka-kun – **una castaña de ojos verdes muy llamativos saludaba al peli naranja.**

N-No te preocupes, Tsubasa-chan, no llevo mucho tiempo – **Honoka le extendió el ramo y comenzaron caminar.**

Q-Que es lo que ves – **Umi no podía hablar claramente pues los pechos de la mayor estaban sobre casi toda su cara.**

Creo que Honoka-kun y Tsubasa-san están saliendo.

¿Saliendo?

Estoy tan orgullosa de mi bebé – **la pelimorada limpiaba lagrimas falsas.**

B-Bebé?! – **con dificultad, Umi logro que Nozomi volviera a su asiento y pudieran seguir su camino.**

Claro, primero Rin-kun y Hanayo-chan, después Maki-kun y Nicocchi y ahora Honoka-kun y Tsubasa-san. Todos son tan lindos~

Mmm.. – **el arquero se preguntaba si ellos también se verían bien juntos.**

Nosotros también, Umi-kun, no tienes por qué pensar en eso – **la mayor entrelazo sus manos y le sonrió.**

Creo que ya debemos ir con Maki o se desesperara – **el chico le dio un corto beso en los labios y devolvió la sonrisa.**

 **Emprendieron su viaje de nuevo hacia el restaurante.**

 **Al llegar, divisaron a la otra pareja, la que al parecer estaba peleando.**

Estamos en un lugar público, ¿pueden dejar de hacer eso? – **Umi preguntaba irritado.**

Pues dile a este tomate que no soy más baja que antes – **Nico estaba molesta pues antes de entrar al lugar la confundieron con una niña pequeña.**

Dile que es verdad, la sigo viendo de la misma estatura que cuando estábamos en preparatoria – **el pelirrojo jugaba con la pajilla de su bebida.**

Tsundere.

Enana.

Tomate.

Niña de primaria.

Mocoso mimado.

Sera mejor que se detengan o tendré que usar _Washi Washi_ en ustedes dos – **Nozomi movía sus manos simulando apretar algo.**

 **Casi por instinto, Nico llevo sus manos a su (casi inexistente) pecho, por otro lado, Maki colocaba las suyas en sus partes privadas.**

Sigo sin creer que utilizaste _eso_ en Maki – **el arquero tomaba asiento junto a su amigo.**

Digamos que se lo busco, ¿verdad, Maki-kun? – **la mayor puso su mejor sonrisa. El otro solo se dignó a voltear su rostro en dirección contraria.**

 **La camarera apareció unos segundos después tomándoles su orden. Una vez llegado sus pedidos se dispusieron a comer.**

Me dirás que hacías en la casa de Nozomi sin tus pantalones – **Maki susurró.**

¿Es en serio? – **A veces odiaba la inocencia de su amigo.**

Hablo muy en serio – **sí, su cara denotaba seriedad.**

 **Umi le susurró (no con detalle) lo que sucedió con su amiga.**

¿Maki-kun? – **llamo Nozomi.**

¿Te encuentras bien? – **Nico estaba preocupada pues su rostro estaba casi tan rojo como sus cabellos.**

 **Sin aviso, el menor salió en dirección a lo que parecía el baño.**

Iré a ver qué pasa – **la pelinegra se levantó y siguió a su novio.**

¿Qué le has dicho, Umi-kun?

Él tiene la culpa por hacer preguntas tan obvias – **también estaba un poco sonrojado.**

Que-le-dijiste – **Nozomi coloco sus manos en una parte peligrosa lo cual hizo que Umi saltara de la impresión.**

Y-Yo, s-solo le ¡AGH!- **la muchacha había apretado con fuerza esa parte.**

Más claro~

E-El pregunto a-acerca de nosotros – **pobre, se retorcía de dolor.**

¿Y qué más?

Lo de a-anoche-

Mmm?

SIN DETALLES, F-FUE SIN DETALLES – **para su suerte, Nozomi lo "libero".**

 **La pelimorada solo se recostó en su hombro y le susurró.**

Por decirme la verdad, te compensare esta noche, claro, si te quedas~ - **pese que aún no recobrara su compostura, eso fue suficiente para subirle el ánimo.**

 _*EN EL BAÑO*_

 **Nico se encontraba fuera del baño de hombres donde se encontraba su pelirrojo.**

¿Maki-kun, ocurre algo? – **ella estaba realmente preocupada.**

 **Por dentro, un pianista se encontraba muy concentrado.**

 _Ellos no son nada, y aun así ya hicieron ESO, Nico-chan y yo llevamos 6 años de relación y en ningún momento lo hemos hecho –_ **frustrado tomaba sus cabellos y los revolvía.**

¡Maki! Entrare si no respondes – **el muchacho se lavó el rostro y salió del baño encontrándose con su alarmada novia.**

Nico-chan…

¿Qué pasa?

¿Estas molesta por que no lo hemos hecho? – **su pregunta tomo desprevenida a la bajita la cual se sonrojo de golpe.**

¡M-M-Maki de q-que hablas!

Hablo seriamente, tenemos mucho tiempo de relación… Y siento que el que no lo hayamos hecho todavía… Te molesta.

Maki…

 **Ambos se quedaron en silencio. En cierta parte Maki tenía razón, tenían mucho tiempo juntos pero en ese tiempo no habían pasado de besos y cortas caricias.**

Tonto Maki – **Nico tomo sus manos** – yo estaré lista cuando tú lo estés, te amo y no me importa esperar.

 **Pese a que su carácter era casi igual, ellos realmente se amaban.**

 **Maki la abrazo por la cintura y le susurró.**

Esta noche sopórtalo incluso si lo hago muy fuerte.

 **Nico era oficialmente una locomotora humana.**

¡Q-QUE COSAS DICES! – **la pelinegra se separó de golpe.**

 **Ambos volvieron a sus lugares, sin embargo, la cara de Umi no pasaba desapercibida.**

¿Algo interesante paso mientras no estábamos? – **pregunto el pianista.**

Nada, todo bien, ¿y ustedes?

Todo va súper bien, mejor de lo que crees – **respondió Nico rápidamente.**

Por cierto, ¿ustedes lo hicieron con protección? – **las caras de Umi y Nozomi eran un dilema, ciertamente, no usaron protección.**

Umi, toma tus llaves y vamos al hospital, ¡RAPIDO! – **tomaron sus cosas, pagaron y se dirigieron al hospital de la familia Nishikino.**

 **Al llegar fueron recibidos por muchos doctores y enfermeras quienes estaban dispuestas a ayudar, pero el pelirrojo prefirió hacerlo solo pues era un tema personal. Todos a excepción de Maki se encontraban en una habitación.**

Hice unos análisis de sangre y todo parece estar normal – **Maki tenían entre sus manos algunas hojas, de reojo miro a Nozomi, quien parecía estar un poco decaída, así que suspiro para llamar su atención** – Un bebé no es una mala idea, al contrario, puede traer mucha felicidad, en algún momento de mi vida me gustaría tener uno, ustedes dos están muy bien económicamente, serían unos padres geniales debido a sus formas de ser… Pero no de esta manera.

¿Por qué no? – **la pelimorada pregunto extrañada.**

Amaste a Eli durante tres años, casi cuatro, se fue a Rusia hace un día y te acostaste con su mejor amigo, todo producto del alcohol.

Estábamos completamente consientes – **Umi respondió rudamente.**

Tal vez, pero no estarían preparados.

¿Solo porque tú lo dices? – **el peli azul estaba molesto, ciertamente eran mejores amigos, pero sería decisión suya si querían tener una responsabilidad como un bebé.**

 **Maki suspiro** – lamento si te ofendí con lo que dije.

N-No, está bien, creo que nos sobresaltamos un poco – **Nozomi tomo a Umi de los hombros y le obligo a sentarse.**

Lo siento, creo que ese tema es un poco sensible.

 **Todos quedaron en silencio, el NozoUmi tenía mucho que hablar llegando a casa.**

 **Después de ese suceso cada pareja volvió a sus respectivos hogares. Al llegar al departamento de Nozomi, ambos se recostaron.**

¿Por qué te comportaste así con Maki? – **la tarotista se pegó a su pecho y paso sus manos por la fuerte espalda del muchacho.**

No lo sé, simplemente reaccione, es como si el pensara que no fuéramos capaces de criar un bebé.

Pero él tiene razón, solo fue una noche.

Entonces esa noche no tuvo significado para ti – **Umi se separó abruptamente del abrazo.**

No, no lo entiendas de esa forma, me refiero a que el bebé hubiera sido inesperado – **Nozomi no sabía que decir, en parte se sentiría feliz por tener un bebé con Umi, pero por otra tenía miedo.**

Si… Después de todo, tú eres una gran astrónoma, yo soy maestro de artes marciales, trabajo en una gran corporación gracias a mi padre, no seremos capaces de llevar ese tema.

¡Umi, no creas que eres el único que está sorprendido, si tuviéramos un bebé, yo encantada, pero Maki tenía razón, estábamos borrachos, si quieres tener un bebé dime para que tengamos uno! – **esas últimas palabras las dijo sin pensar, lo cual provoco que ambos se sintieran avergonzados por sus actitudes.**

Puff HAHAHA – **el arquero reía sonoramente mientras acunaba a la chica en sus brazos.**

¡Mou, deja de reírte, UMI-KUN! – **comenzó una pequeña guerra de cosquillas hasta que quedaron agotados.**

¿Quieres intentar?

No veo por qué no – **una larga noche les esperaba de nuevo.**

* * *

Ese NicoMaki me causo un revuelo en el estomago XD hasta yo me enamore de Nico


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, el lemon de este capitulo no me convenció, lo hice demasiado apresurado, pero buee, es mejor que nada u.u

* * *

 ***Sábado en la noche***

Creo que ambos estaban molestos – **después de lo sucedido en el hospital, Maki y Nico se dirigían a su apartamento pues compartían uno.**

Nozomi es un poco sensible con eso, ya sabes cómo nos trata, somos sus "bebés".

Es algún tipo de fetiche o algo, a mí no me molesta, solo es un poco raro.

Es Nozomi, que esperabas – **Nico suspiro pues durante su preparatoria ella era su "hija" en la relación con Eli.**

Pero no lo entiendo, el tema del bebé en que le afecta, yo no les dije que no lo hicieran, solo les pedí que tuvieran precaución.

 **Al llegar a su hogar se quedaron un rato en su pequeña sala viendo la televisión, o por lo menos eso pretendían ya que la mas bajita no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que Maki le había dicho fuera del baño.**

¿En qué piensas? – **el pelirrojo se acercó peligrosamente a ella.**

E-En nada… Solo estoy perdida, eso es todo.

 **Eso no pareció convencer mucho al chico, así que se posiciono sobre ella, tomo sus manos y la beso de una manera desesperada.**

Mm.. Maki, ¡e-espera! – **el muchacho había metido su mano derecha en la ropa interior de Nico.**

¿Pensabas en esto? – **metió uno de sus dedos a la intimidad de la pelinegra** – ¿ves? Ya estas mojada.

 **Nico no lo podía creer, estaba siendo completamente sometida por su tímido y tsundere novio. Su mirada fue a parar a la entrepierna de Maki, sus pupilas se dilataron (tal vez fue porque este estaba jugando ahí abajo) o porque un gran bulto se marcaba en su pantalón; eso hizo que se excitara aún más.**

 **Sin aviso y con toda su fuerza fue capaz de empujar a Maki y quedar sentada en su pelvis donde sin duda sintió el miembro.**

N-No sé qué rayos pasa contigo, p-pero te aseguro, no saldrás libre – **la pelinegra estaba decidida, por fin lo haría con Maki.**

 **Comenzó a dar ligeros saltos sobre el pianista, este ya no se pudo contener, así que se acomodó para quedar sentado y Nico sobre él.**

Entonces te hare mía – **el pelirrojo le quito su blusa, al mismo tiempo Nico le quitaba su camiseta. Se quitó (a duras penas pues la bajita no quiso moverse) sus pantalones y boxers.**

 **Ambos se encontraban desnudos y nerviosos a más decir.**

¿Q-Que pasa, Maki, adonde se fue tu seguridad?

¿Estas segura?

Me hiciste esperar 6 años, y por Madoka que no voy a esperar más – **dicho esto tomo el erecto miembro y lo metió lentamente en su intimidad.**

¡Agh!

¿Q-Que p-pasa? – **Nico estaba al borde de un colapso pues sentía que se derretía por dentro.**

N-Nada, estas m-muy apretada – **se quedaron quietos unos segundos, después de recuperarse un poco, la pelinegra comenzó a moverse lentamente de arriba abajo. Maki sentía pequeños espasmos dentro de Nico, por ende, tomo las caderas de la bajita y el mismo comenzó a subirla y bajarla.**

N-No vayas tan r-rápido – **comenzó a dar caricias al no tan marcado abdomen del muchacho, este gruño un poco ante el acto.**

 **El pelirrojo recostó a su compañera en el sofá, pues comenzaría a dar estocadas un poco más fuertes. Nico acerco el rostro del menor y se fundieron en un atropellado y caliente beso.**

M-Maki, n-no aguanto m-mas – **la pelinegra estaba en su límite, el pianistas había aplicado demasiada velocidad y fuerza en sus embestidas; sentía que ya estaba pronta a terminar.**

No, todavía no – **dicho esto, el muchacho la coloco en cuatro y recargo parte de su cuerpo en la espalda de Nico** – dije que lo soportaras.

 **Los gemidos de la chica eran sonidos para Maki, lo hacían excitarse cada vez más. Lo tenía decidido, esa posición era su favorita. Sentía como su miembro estaba más apretado, eso significaba que Nico estaba a punto de terminar.**

Déjame v-verte – **la pelinegra pedía entre gemidos. Con agilidad, Maki giro a Nico, así quedaron de frente nuevamente –** M-Maki, y-yo-

L-Lo sé, yo también – **antes de que terminara dentro saco su miembro y termino en el vientre de la bajita, pues recordó que no llevaba condón.**

¿P-Por qué? – **su pecho subía y bajaba con velocidad.**

No quería que me saliera un tiro por la culata – **sonrió un poco mientras caía en el pecho de Nico.**

¿Por lo de Nozomi?

Si…-

 **Se quedaron en silencio mientras trataban de regular sus respiraciones.**

Tendremos que hacer algo con los cojines – **dijo el pelirrojo.**

También con nosotros, aunque más yo, pues estoy cubierta de ti.

N-No digas eso – **Maki se sonrojo ferozmente pues eso fue vergonzoso.**

Anda, vamos a bañarnos… juntos – **Nico le guiño el ojo a su novio.**

C-Como quieras.

 ***En otro lugar***

¿No has hablado con Honoka-kun? – **Nozomi se recostaba en el pecho de su compañero.**

De hecho me mandó un mensaje pero no lo conteste…

¿Por qué?

Estaba ocupado complaciendo a cierta persona – **desde que llegaron del restaurante no habían parado de hacerlo. Umi tenía una gran resistencia.**

Q-Que esperas para contestarle – **Nozomi** **se levantó abruptamente y se dirigió a la cocina.**

 _Umi-kuuunnn~_

 _Honoka, lamento contestar tan tarde, estaba un poco ocupado._

 _Oh… No importa, ¿tienes tiempo?_

 _Espero que hayas hecho nada tonto._

 _¡Claro que no! Rayos, deja de creer que soy tan estúpido._

 _Bien como sea, al grano._

 _He estado saliendo con alguien :D_

 _¿Alguien?_

 _Sí, tu_ _la conoces, este fin de semana que vayamos a la casa de Maki-kun la llevare._

 _¿Tiene que ver con Kira Tsubasa?_

 _Por supuesto que no :/_

 _Oh... Entonces te dejo tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos el fin._

 _¡Oye! Eso fue rápido :(_

 _Lo lamento, tenía poco tiempo._

 _Está bien, nos vemos. Sé que esa persona te sorprenderá._

¿Cuánto falta para el fin? – **pregunto el peli azul.**

Mmm... ¿6 días?

Bueno, si estamos haya no tendremos tiempo para nosotros.

Entonces debemos aprovechar – **ambos se dieron un corto beso antes de continuar con la acción.**

 **Los 6 días se pasaron rápidamente, el NozoUmi tuvo que trabajar arduamente para tener libre lunes y viernes pues se lo merecían después de tanto trabajo acumulado anteriormente.**

No creí que siendo de día se quedaran dormidos – **era el día viernes, Nozomi y Umi se dirigían a una de las cabañas de playa de Maki, aunque no iban solos, Rin y Hanayo los acompañaban pues la motocicleta de Rin estaba en un taller.**

Lo comprendo, salimos demasiado temprano – **Umi conducía con calma, no solo por precaución, sino por la vista que el paisaje les ofrecía.**

Rin-kun se ve tan lindo~

Quien diría que pese a tener un rostro tan calmado su energía le hizo dar una voltereta bajo la lluvia una vez – **el arquero sonreía con nostalgia recordar esos momentos.**

Si…

 **Después de esa pequeña plática llegaron a su destino; realmente Maki se lucia cada vez más.**

Les pedí a los dioses una maravillosa estancia – **Nozomi salía del auto mientras se acercaba al peli azul.**

Esperemos que si – **Umi abrazaba a la mayor por la cintura. Estaba listo para plantarle el primer beso que daría inicio a su descanso pero.**

¡Llegamos nya! – **un energético peli naranja salía del auto seguido de una adormilada castaña.**

Rin-kun… - **la pobre Hanayo casi tropieza con sus propios pies, así que Umi la tuvo que cargar en sus brazos.**

¡Oye, Rin! – **estaba molesto pues su compañero ni siquiera se había percatado de lo ocurrido.**

Déjalo, Umi-kun, después le llamaremos la atención, por el momento dejemos a Hanayo en un sofá.

 **Después de dejar a la castaña descansar salieron por sus equipajes y se acomodaron en una habitación.**

Por lo visto, Honoka aún no llega – **Maki salía de la casa para sentarse junto a Umi en una silla (imagínese una silla de ricos alv).**

Dijo que traería a alguien, aunque está de sobra quien es.

¿Eso es Vodka? – **sin pensar, eso fue lo primero que busco en la nevera.**

Ah… Sí, creo que los hábitos se quedan después de todo.

 **En cierta parte, esa bebida les recordaba a su rubio amigo, quien sin querer, les había pasado ese habito de tomar Vodka como si fuera agua.**

 **Antes de que siguieran, el claxon de un auto los hizo voltear a la entrada del patio, donde un auto de color negro se estacionaba.**

¡CHICOS! – **después de la espera, Honoka por fin había llegado.**

¿Quién viene con ese bobo? – **Maki junto a Umi se levantó para conocer a la persona "misteriosa".**

Oh dios, debes estar bromeando…

Ha pasado un tiempo, me preguntaba cómo estaban – **reconocía muy bien a esa persona.**

Umi… ¿Qué ocurr- **Maki detuvo su pregunta pues ya veía a lo que se refería su amigo.**

Qué hace ella aquí...

Fui por ella al aeropuerto.

* * *

Quien sera la persona misteriosa 0.0 tal vez ya tengan pensado quien es, pero aun así, háganme saber en los RW 7u7

¡Nos vemos pronto! UN SALUDO Y UN ABRAZO:3


End file.
